Miscalculated Red
by Sulcal
Summary: [oneshot] Kakashi has made a sever miscalculation on his part. And Itachi knows it. [vague spoilers? slight ItachiKakashi?]


Notes. Dammit! It seems I'll never stay on track. Ah well. A little of the Naruto fandom for everyone's enjoyment!

Wanrings: Blood? Discriptive violence? You tell me.

Disclaimer: I owneth not.

Miscalculated Red

It was a stupid thing to get caught up in. A very grose miscalculation on Kakashi's part. He'd thought they were equal, thought that maybe he'd be able to handle it. But, no, he'd been mistaken. Itachi had caught him. His eyes had proven far more powerful then just Kakashi's one. And it didn't really help that Itachi was a rather masterful tactition, either. He'd fallen right into the Uchiha's hands.

Of course, Kakashi had only heard of how powerful the Sharingan could be, of how useful it was to have a pair. He'd had no idea what it was truely capable of, and that has been his down fall this time.

He finds himself staring up at a red sky, the hued clouds moving both too fast and too slow. Or maybe time was going in reverse while he was the only one moving forward. The sky seems much too threatening.

It's red.

Violent red.

He'd also thought he'd been standing at first when he caught sight of Itachi walking towards him. Again, another terrible mistake. Because he couldn't move back, even as the Sharingan in his eye socket swiveled, turned, trying to pull his eyes away from Itachi's own, odd ones. Maybe Obito was right to look away. Kakashi gets the sickening feeling he should have. Only he's bound down to something cold and hard, which is pressing unfamiliarly against his back, startling him at how slow he ws in realizing it. Trapped. Trapped, and going no where. This was bad.

Very bad.

But, strangely enough, Kakashi isn't quite sure whether he's anticipating or afraid. It _should_ be the latter of the two.

Only it's not.

Obito's eye caught something-- the glint of red light off of steel. The katana held all too easily in Itachi's pale hand. And when their eyes meet again, Itachi isn't smiling like maybe Kakashi thought he might. He didn't want to sound too prideful, even at this moment, even after he had another sick feeling, but it wasn't damn often that anyone ever caught Shringan Kakashi, the Copy-nin unawares. Part of the jounin is a little disapointed that Itachi isn't even the slightest bit pleased. Or maybe Itachi is. It's a little difficult to tell under such powerful genjutsu.

Was Itachi silent out of pure arrogance? Had he known he'd win?

Kakashi can't seem to close his left eye.

"Kakashi-sensei..." is all Itachi says before he's a mere foot from Kakashi; Kakashi, who is bound in this terrifying genjutsu and to a stone cross.

The irony doesn't fail to seep in.

Itachi's free hand slides up from his long sleeve, a prurple-painted nail scratching across Kakashi's cheek as the mask was pulled away with unsurprising ease. Those red-black eyes study Kakashi, leaving him wondering for a very long, very gut-wrenching moment what the hell he was doing. Itachi's left hand is trailing the jounin's jaw for a moment, thumb digging slightly into the soft spot just under the jaw. He presses slightly, and Kakashi get's the message-- _I can kill you so easily, but that'd be far to easy._ Those other long, pale fingers are pulling the material pooled around Kakashi's neck further, scratching lightly still across paniced skin, raising slight white marks that faded into the jounin's white skin.

Kakashi knows, too, that strangulation was another option. But it quickly dies out as he notices Itachi's right hand grow more firm around the katana's hilt, and suddenly the tip is at Kakashi's pelvic bone, just where the bone joints meet, hoving over the soft spot.

"Tell me, Kakashi-sensei..." Itachi says without any true mirth or intent or even the slightest bit of curiousity-- it is bland, "how long do you think you can last?"

There are several things Obito's eye relays to his brain before the initial thrust of that wickedly sharp blade; Itachi's arm is cocked back at somewhat of an awkward angle before the split second, the way the sky really _is_ moving in reverse, the way the trees have also become crosses now, and how the only expression Itachi gives him is something that _just isn't arrogance._

Itachi's gaze is red.

Somber red.

Then the pain slicing into his hip, diging against the bone after a few inches of skin, right into the joint. It's painful as the blade slices not-quite into nerves. Or maybe it's Itachi, wanting him to feel the pain. Even giving him false hope when he feels like he's about to break the restraints. They dig into Kakashi's skin, right past layers of clothes, biting into flesh and stinging with terrible intent. Itachi's left hand trails from the jounin's neck, his right arm still cocked at that odd, backward angle, as he presses close to his body. The katana goes a little deeper, past bone, through tissue, anfgling up a little to catch into Kakashi's torso. They're pressed together until the Uchiha's icy-cold lips are faintly ghosting across the spot his palm hand been.

The pain is intense. Kakashi can't block it. His left eye can't close.

So he clenches his hands tight enough to lock up at the wrist, but they don't go numb. Itachi wants him to _feel _it.

"Have you been training my brother to be strong, Kakashi-sensei?"

Blood is seeping into the spot where Itachi has sliced into, where he's dragging the blade up, withdrawing it. Kakashi only clenches his jaw tight. There were other Itachi's, surrounding him, and it as one stab after another, after another, after-- hands thrown in, tracing wounds, just enough to where blood didn't touch those fingers. Tracing skin, prodding, and the pain was all under control of Itachi.

Kakashi had never really felt like he'd wanted to die so badly since so long ago...

There was a haunting memory, one that barely registured in the jounin's mind, and it was the hovering touch of lips not-quite touching his neck where the jugular veins pumped.

He should have died. Itachi could have killed him. Kisame could have killed him.

But neither did.

Akatsuki. Heh. Yes, all of Konoha was in over its head, now.

Part of Kakashi will always wonder what in the hell he was thinking, really, trying to take Itachi on like that. What was he thinking, making such a miscalculation? He's not of the Uchiha. He doesn't have their blood. Three days of it, and it's over, but even while he's trying to stay conscious, hoping Gai doesn't interfere too far, he can't help but fear for both Naruto and Sasuke.

Kakashi remembers water, and then...

And then, only dreams where the time is reveresed and he is moving forward. Only dreams where the sky is too frighteningingly, _sickening different_.

A red sky.

Violent red.


End file.
